My babysitters a vampire love story
by dancer1203
Summary: Ethan has liked Sarah ever since the first time he's seen her. Then a new girl comes to town and Ethan starts to have feeling for her. Will this end Ethan's feelings for Sarah?


*Ethan*

The first day I saw her I fell head over heels for her but sadly she has a boyfriend named, Jesse.

"Hey dude are you thinking about Sarah again" my friend Benny says to me as he sits by me at the lunch table

"No, why?" I say trying to be convincible

"Sup guys" my other friend Rory greets us as he sit across from us

"Ethan's in loooooove" Benny says taunting me

"Shut up Benny, I'll be right back" I say getting up to go throw my trash away

*Ethan*

As I go to throw my trash away a see Sarah out of the corner of my eye, not paying attention I accidentally dumped my tray on a blond girl.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" I apologize

"You should be" Sarah says walking up to the blond girl

"Erica are you ok lets go get you changed into some new clothes" Sarah tells Erica glaring at me

"OMG I cant believe he did that I'm going to kill him" Erica says

*Ethan*

As I walk to my locker at the end of the day I feel so bad about lunch, so I go up to Sarah at her locker and I apologize.

"Hey Sarah I am so sorry about lunch I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't mean to dump my trash all over your friend" I say apologizing

"Its ok I know you didn't do it on purpose" says Sarah

"Then why did you get so mad at me" I ask her trying not to get mad

"Well my boyfriend Jesse doesn't like me talking to other guys, he is very umm, protective" she say looking kind of down

"Hey Sarah is this geek bothering you" Jesse says coming up behind Sarah

"Oh hey Jesse and umm yeah" Sarah says as she mouths sorry

"Ok listen geek I don't want you to talk to Sarah, be around Sarah, or even looking at Sarah understood, if you don't follow these your dead" Jesse says eyes turning red

"Understood" I say terrified

*Ethan*

After school I start walking home and I hear something in the trees, then out of nowhere Jesse appears behind me.

His eyes are red and it looks like there is blood dripping from his mouth.

"Jesse!, what are you doing here" I say in surprise

"I'm just giving you, well I'm giving me a taste of what will happen if you disobey me" he says as he flashes fang and comes at me

"JESSE, what are you doing" I hear Sarah say as she is running up behind me

*Ethan*

Then I feel I sharp piercing pain in my arm, then I start to feel light headed as there is blood dripping from my arm, and then everything goes black.

"Jesse, why did you do that" Sarah screams

"I was just warning him and I didn't turn him , why are you so mad you've done it before" Jesse says

"Yeah but I've stopped I don't drink human blood anymore, Jesse we are through" Sarah screams as Jesse speeds off

"Oh my gosh Ethan are you ok, Jesse is a jerk, we need to get you to the hospital" Sarah says worried

Then Sarah calls an ambulance and gets Ethan's phone and calls his friends. As the ambulance gets there he passes out from all of the blood loss.

*at Sarah's house*

"Why did Jesse do that" Erica asks Sarah

"Because Ethan was talking to me at school "Sarah says looking at the ground

"Whoa OK that's way to over protective "Erica say in surprise

"I just feel so bad because I went off Ethan him at school and you know since I broke up with Jesse Ethan is kind of cute" Sarah says

"Wait you broke up with Jesse so now you like Ethan?" Erica says in surprise

"I guess so, I'm going to go to the hospital to check on Ethan, to see if he is going to be OK." Sarah says as she speeds off

*at the hospital with Ethan*

"Where am I " Ethan says waking up

"Dude your at the hospital, they said an animal bit you" Benny says

"A animal what kind of animal "Ethan asks

"Yeah and I don't know by the way somebody's here to see you" Benny says as he steps out

"Hey Ethan I just came to check on you, I am so sorry that Jesse did that to you uggg he is such a jerk" Sarah says about to cry

"Its OK Sarah it wasn't your fault I probably deserved it since I'm a GEEK "Ethan says

"Not you not "Sarah says taking Ethan's hand "your a nice, sweet, and cute guy, your not a geek" Sarah says

"You really think I'm cute" Ethan says looking at Sarah

"Yeah and funny, I am so sorry I've been mean to you "Sarah says

"Its OK hey since you and Jesse broke up maybe we can be friends and hang out" Ethan asks Sarah

"Oh yeah, friends" Sarah says sadly" I got to go lots of school work to do" Sarah says lying as she leaves

"Dude Sarah likes you" Benny says in surprise

"No she doesn't we're just friends "Ethan says denying it

"Yeah friends that like each other"

"Whatever dude, I'm going to get some sleep see you tomorrow OK"

"OK dude see you tomorrow" Benny says leaving


End file.
